


Blindsided

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, M/M, Relationship hiccups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH vid, centered around Starsky’s lingering pain over Hutch’s dubious choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so vid is going to ask TWO things from you: 
> 
> 1\. Suspension of your hatred of Keira. For the sake of this video let’s just say she was some rando chick the guys worked a case with.  
> 2\. To acknowledge that people make mistakes. They get hurt and make bad choices. It doesn’t mean they are terrible people, they are human. And for the record, I totally think S&H bounced back from this; I mean, do I need to cite Sweet Revenge? ;)


End file.
